


Об Инвокере и Антимаге

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Небольшие истории из совместной жизни Магины и Каэля.





	1. Как в книге

**Author's Note:**

> Это продолжение и расширение того, что вы видели в фанфике "Ревность" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680107): Каэль - писатель, Магина - бухгалтер, у них двухэтажный дом с библиотекой, форжи убираются и готовят вместо слуг и всё такое. Истории могут происходить как до событий того фика, так и после.

 

В старом доме Инвокера была прекрасная, просторная ванная комната с цветной плиткой на стенах. В самой ванне хватало места, чтобы вытянуться во весь рост, а на столик рядом можно было поставить бокал вина. А в новом доме оказалась маленькая серая комнатушка, в которой не было ничего, кроме, собственно, ванны, да и то неудобной для Инвокера. У Инвокера тут же появилась идея, которая бы спасла положение, но Антимаг решительно отмёл её: нет, нельзя ставить ванну в гостиной напротив камина, это непрактично и вообще пережиток прошлого. И в спальне тоже нельзя. Ни в коем случае. С тех пор мытьё стало каким-то безрадостным — вина не выпить, на плиточные узоры не посмотреть, ещё и ноги в коленях сгибать приходилось…  
  
Инвокер в очередной раз посетовал на это, и Антимаг вместо того, чтобы закатить глаза или пытаться переубедить его, внезапно предложил:  
  
— Ну, хочешь, я пойду с тобой, чтобы тебе не было так скучно?  
  
Инвокер удивлённо воззрился на него и первым делом подумал о том, что вдвоём в ванне будет ещё более тесно, чем в одиночку. Но… что это такое нашло на Антимага? Инвокер даже помыслить не мог о том, что услышит подобное предложение от скромного Магины! Поэтому он коротко ответил:  
  
— Хочу.  
  
И уже через мгновение с хитрой улыбкой строил догадки о том, что будет дальше.  
  
Места в ванне всё-таки хватило на двоих, пусть Каэлю и пришлось ещё больше согнуть ноги. Но позади сидел Магина и тёр ему спину, поэтому он не особо возражал. А чуть позже он наслаждался бережными прикосновениями к голове — Антимаг мыл его волосы. Сидя в полутьме, в тёплой воде средь пены и рядом с необычайно добрым Антимагом, Инвокер совсем расслабился и прикрыл глаза. При этом он не переставал ожидать чего-то ещё. И вот, когда Магина в очередной раз полил его голову водой из ковшика, он невзначай обмолвился о работе, которая предстояла ему сразу после того, как он вылезет из ванны. И услышал в ответ:  
  
— Знаешь, я немного другого ожидал.  
  
Голос Магины прозвучал нерешительно, и Каэль спросил с нескрываемым любопытством:  
   
— Это чего же?

— Ну… — Магина замялся. — В твоей новой книге была одна сцена, тоже в ванной…

— О! — оживился Каэль. — Ты её уже прочитал! Напомни, что там было?

— Нет, брось, ты и сам помнишь, — отмахнулся Магина.

— Расскажи мне, — потребовал Каэль. — Я не помню эту сцену. Что там делали?

На самом деле, всё он прекрасно помнил — не ожидал только, что Магина захочет повторить. Он едва подавил усмешку. Что ж, ему многое ещё предстояло узнать о своём партнёре в домашних условиях.

— Начнём с того, что они там сидели лицом к лицу, — сказал Магина после нескольких секунд раздумий.

Надо же, как выкрутился. Каэль развернулся и перекинул ноги так, что они оказались перекрещены с ногами Магины.

— Вот, теперь мы сидим лицом к лицу, — сказал он. — Это всё? Или в книге было что-то ещё?  
  
Магина отвёл взгляд и попытался сесть глубже в воду, но это привело лишь к тому, что они с Каэлем стали соприкасаться ещё сильнее. Встретившись с выжидающим взглядом Каэля, он сказал с ухмылкой:  
  
— Они были ближе… и прикасались друг к другу.  
  
Но даже при слабом свете свечей Каэль видел, что за ухмылкой скрывалось смущение. Аккуратно, чтобы не расплескать воду, он приподнялся и сел к Магине на таком расстоянии, что мог теперь без труда наклониться к его губам, однако их тела всё ещё соприкасались только в ногах. Он начал водить пальцами по торсу Антимага, очерчивая его татуировки; Магина на мгновение напрягся, но потом положил руки на спину Каэля, чтобы медленно соскользнуть ими в воду.  
  
— Вот так? — спросил Каэль с улыбкой.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Магина, и на его губах тоже заиграла улыбка — немного застенчивая, немного игривая, совершенно очаровательная.  
  
— А что-то ещё было? — поинтересовался Инвокер, зная заранее: да, ещё как было.  
  
— Каэль, ну ты же помнишь… — снова попытался Магина отделаться, но Каэль был непреклонен.  
  
— Не помню. Расскажи мне.  
  
— Мне проще сделать, — заявил Антимаг, глядя в глаза Инвокеру.  
  
А Инвокер положил ему на губы указательный палец и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, так не пойдёт. Сначала скажи, что ты хочешь сделать. Я должен знать.

— Ух-х-х, ладно! — вздохнул Магина и, приподнявшись, сказал Каэлю на ухо: — Хочу целоваться так же, как в книге.

После этого их взгляды снова встретились, и Каэль победоносно усмехнулся: вот он и выудил из Магины, чего ему действительно хотелось. И не зря, выходит, он старался и расписывал романтическую сцену! Он склонился над Магиной и поцеловал его в губы.

— Вот так?

Магина покачал головой.

— Не только.

— А как ещё?..

Магина подался вперёд и запустил пальцы в мокрые волосы Каэля. Долгое-долгое мгновение — а затем последовал чувственный поцелуй с языком. По телу Каэля прошли приятные мурашки; он положил руки на талию Магины и ответил ему не менее страстным поцелуем. Несмотря на то, что вода остывала, ему становилось всё жарче и жарче. Когда поцелуй закончился, он спросил шёпотом:

— Это всё?

— Совсем не всё… но теперь ты и сам должен вспомнить продолжение.

Магина засмеялся, прикрыв рот ладонью, и Каэль не смог возразить — слишком уж ему нравился этот улыбающийся романтичный Антимаг, который ещё и передавал ему инициативу. Он уткнулся носом в шею Антимага и медленно провёл по ней языком. Антимаг тут же закинул голову, и Инвокер начал неторопливо целовать его. Его рука тем временем поползла ниже по телу Магины, пока совсем не скрылась под водой. Магина подался вперёд и тихо застонал в ответ на ласки. Затем Каэль вновь почувствовал его руки на своей спине и стал целовать его более настырно. И это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Магина по неосторожности не свалился в воду. Раздался громкий всплеск; Каэль предусмотрительно закрыл лицо рукой, чтобы брызги не попали в глаза. Когда Магина поднялся, Каэль со смехом спросил:

— Ну что, тебе понравилось моё грешное колдовство?

— Неудачная шутка! — проворчал Антимаг, но, несмотря на сердитый тон, не смог сдержать улыбки. Он вытер глаза и предложил: — Всё-таки тут мало места… может, пойдём в спальню?

При этом он провёл пальцами по щеке Инвокера. Инвокер перехватил его руку, ненадолго прижался губами к тыльной стороне ладони и ответил:

— Пойдём.

В мыслях он с досадой заметил, что им предстоял ещё долгий путь на второй этаж, и этого бы не произошло, если бы ванна стояла в спальне. С другой стороны… ожидание может усилить удовольствие, не правда ли?

 


	2. Не забывай меня

Каждый раз, когда Магина открывал ле́дник, он видел там незабудки с голубыми лепестками. Они были закованы в идеально круглые, совершенно прозрачные сферы из вечного льда. Они застыли в своей изначальной свежести, выглядели точно так же, как в тот день, когда Магина сорвал их.

Это произошло не в самом начале их с Каэлем совместного пути, но быть вместе только входило в привычку. Говорить открыто о своих чувствах всё ещё было неловко, признавать их получалось только в тайных размышлениях или в тихих словах в темноте, когда не было видно лица адресата.

Антимаг должен был поехать в Йоскрет, чтобы сразиться с волшебником по имени Сахск, и перед тем, как отправиться в путь, он нашёл свиток телепортации. Он снова ненавидел себя за то, что не мог устоять перед грехом, но уже не с такой яростью, как раньше. Он лишь обречённо вздохнул и прочитал свиток, чтобы через некоторое время оказаться на лесной тропе, которая вела к дому Инвокера. Этот дом не был его основным жилищем, но никто — и Антимаг на тот момент — не знал, где Инвокер жил на самом деле. Сюда он только являлся время от времени, и Магина рисковал не застать его.

Но всё же он сделал это — переместился в лес неподалёку от дома Инвокера. Он медленно побрёл вперёд, одновременно желая и увидеть Каэля, и обнаружить дом пустым. Противоречия тоже входили в привычку. По дороге он бросил взгляд на обочину и заметил маленькие синие цветы. Колеблясь, он присел, чтобы лучше их рассмотреть. Незабудки. Любимые цветы Каэля. Недолго думая, Магина сорвал несколько — штук десять, наверное — а потом замер с ними в руках. Одна его часть говорила донести букет до Каэля, другая — выбросить сразу же и забыть об этой нелепице. Хватит и того, что он не удержался от визита. Сентиментальные жесты — это слишком. Что он хотел сказать этим букетом? «Я так влюблён в этого проклятого мага, что даже запомнил, какие у него любимые цветы, из единственного упоминания в разговоре, который состоялся, быть может, полгода назад»? Он швырнул букет, схватил своё оружие и быстрым шагом двинулся дальше.

Но буквально через минуту он вернулся, чтобы подобрать цветы: раз уж он сорвал их, они не должны были напрасно пропадать. Вновь раздираемый противоречиями, он в считанные мгновения добрался до дома. Он только поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как она сама открылась, и перед ним уже стоял Инвокер. Он ждал появления Антимага. Или, вернее сказать, ожидал. Антимаг нахмурился в ответ на загадочную улыбку.

— Явился, — сказал Инвокер, — не запылился.

Он впустил Магину в дом и закрыл за ним дверь. Магина всё ещё крепко сжимал в кулаке стебли незабудок, и Каэль с любопытством посмотрел на него. Магина заметил этот взгляд и, чтобы Каэль не успел выдать что-нибудь колкое и язвительное, сунул ему в руки букет со словами:  
  
— Вот. Они тебе, вроде бы, нравятся.

Он старался говорить как можно более небрежно и безучастно. А Инвокер заулыбался. Он принял цветы и сказал:  
  
— Да, мои любимые. Предпочитаю их живыми, но спасибо. Буду хранить их вечно.

Затем он ушёл в другую комнату. Антимагу показалось, что это была очередная насмешка, ведь это так очевидно: бесполезные цветы скоро увянут, и их придётся выбросить. Он раздражённо выдохнул и сел в кресло. Через некоторое время Инвокер вернулся без цветов — может, поставил их в вазу, может, выкинул в окно, кто знает? Да и кого это волнует? Магина отмахнулся от глупых мыслей и кратко сообщил Каэлю о том, куда он собирался ехать следующим утром и с какой целью. И это ничуть не смутило Каэля, как и всегда. Ему, что ли, совсем наплевать на своих магических сородичей? Почему он так спокойно реагировал на подобные известия? А если его и впрямь не волновали другие маги… волновала ли его судьба Антимага? Магина сжал кулаки и одарил его испытующим взглядом, но в ответ на свои безмолвные вопросы получил лишь ухмылку.  
  
И прежде чем Магина успел разозлиться, прежде чем он собрался встать и уйти из дома, Каэль подошёл к нему и склонился, чтобы поцеловать в губы.  
  
— Береги себя, — сказал он, — и не забывай меня.  
  
— Как будто это возможно, — сухо произнёс Антимаг и поднялся из кресла.  
  
Но перед уходом он крепко обнял Инвокера, где-то в самых тайных мыслях желая никогда его не отпускать, и они поцеловались ещё раз.  
  
В тот день Магина больше не беспокоился о судьбе незабудок. Как иронично: он забыл о них. Ведь это казалось такой незначительной мелочью. Но позже, когда он одолел Сахска и вернулся облачённым в подаренные ему шелка и с высоким ирокезом на голове, он увидел маленькие ледяные сферы с голубыми цветами внутри. «Каэль, ты серьёзно?!» — вертелся у него на языке вопрос, но он так и не смог его задать. Предпочёл сделать вид, что не заметил, да и Инвокер не делал акцента на кусочках льда, стоявших на полке. Подумаешь, замороженные цветы. Чего ещё не увидишь в доме мага?  
  
Но факты остаются фактами. Антимаг помнил любимые цветы Инвокера, а Инвокер сдержал обещание вечно хранить подаренный им букет. Прошло много времени, произошло много событий, но те самые незабудки всё пережили и лежали теперь в леднике. В доме Инвокера и Антимага.

 

 


	3. После ссоры

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elif - Unter meiner Haut.

Антимаг был в гневе. Он размахивал топором Боевой Ярости на тренировочной поляне и совсем не смотрел по сторонам, но точно знал, что по случайности срубил несколько деревьев и кустов. Он рассекал воздух, представляя перед собой головы крипов. Он ведь был таким сильным! Он убивал целые войска врагов, он одолевал любого мага, и даже самое мощное колдовство было ему нипочём, а теперь… теперь он казался себе жалким. _Околдованным._ Почему он полюбил мага? Почему самого сильного из всех?! Жестокая ирония жизни! Всё было так просто, когда он ненавидел и презирал, и стало так сложно, когда он начал любить и дорожить. Почему он был вынужден сносить неуважение со стороны человека, которого так сильно любил? Почему Инвокер не видел, сколько Антимаг уже принёс в жертву ради того, чтобы быть с ним? Почему он требовал ещё больше? «Я не оказывал такой чести даже величайшим правителям, а ты ведёшь себя, словно идиот», «просто согласись, и мы будем вместе целую вечность», тьфу!  
  
Магина в очередной раз занёс топор над воображаемым врагом и обрушил его на землю. А затем и сам обессилено свалился лицом в весеннюю траву. Он вновь ненавидел себя за то, что больше не мог ненавидеть Инвокера. Они стали слишком близки, слишком многое прошли вместе, чтобы можно было повернуть назад. Чёрт, они жили в одном доме, словно семейная пара! Разве этого было мало? Разве того, что Антимаг смог полюбить мага и принять его сущность, которую считал когда-то греховной, было недостаточно?  
  
Магина воспринимал бесконечную жизнь скорее как проклятие, чем как дар, но Каэль не мог принять такую точку зрения. Он поставил своё желание обладать выше границ Магины. Но откуда он знал, что они всегда будут вместе? Почему был так уверен, что ему однажды не наскучит жить с Магиной? Почему был уверен, что Магина не бросит его?  
  
Тут у Антимага кольнуло в сердце: он и сам откуда-то знал, что больше не уйдёт от Инвокера. Однажды он уже совершал эту ошибку. У него ушло много времени на то, чтобы принять Инвокера и свою любовь к нему и решиться на такой важный шаг, как совместная жизнь с чистого листа, отречение от всего, что было раньше. Но всё же до сих пор бывало так сложно и страшно из-за непонимания и столкновений во взглядах. Они всегда искали компромиссы, но какой мог быть компромисс в вопросе о бессмертии?..  
  
Всё. Магина больше не хотел об этом думать.  
  
Давно они с Каэлем так не ссорились. Ссоры в их отношениях были сравнительно редким явлением после того, как прошёл начальный период «любви-ненависти». Последний раз случился тогда, когда Магина решил уйти от Каэля, не выдержав его высокомерия и эгоцентризма. А Инвокер взял и поменялся ради того, чтобы Антимаг снова принял его. Магина не мог не улыбнуться при случайном воспоминании о том, как холодный и беспощадный архимаг, имя которого обросло самыми противоречивыми легендами, однажды пришёл к нему с виноватым взглядом и свернулся в его объятиях, словно ручной лис; с того дня и до настоящего момента Инвокер так и продолжал быть этим ласковым лисом.

Магина заметил, что солнце почти спряталось за деревьям; пора было возвращаться домой. Он всё ещё был расстроен, но слишком вымотался, чтобы и дальше злиться на своего бессмертного лиса. Честно говоря, хотелось скорее приласкать его, чем поставить на место, но Антимаг пересилил себя и решил, что всё равно не будет разговаривать с Инвокером, если тот не извинится. Он поднялся с земли, подобрал топор и телепортировался прочь с поляны.

* * *

Всё это время Инвокер тоже был в лесу наедине со своими эмоциями. Ничто не отражалось на его лице — всё уходило в заклинания. Он обрушивал на землю солнечные удары, выжигая следы своего гнева. Поднимал бури отчаяния, которые вырывали деревья с корнем. Выпускал оглушительные волны, лишь бы не слышать собственных мыслей. Под конец он призвал метеорит и чуть не устроил массивный лесной пожар. После этого он немного остыл и потушил зачатки пожара из подозрения, что Магина соврал ему, что уходит в город. Каэль слишком хорошо знал его привычки, знал, что в плохом настроении Магина был склонен скорее махать топором или драться со своими же иллюзиями из Манты, чем разгуливать по людным улицам города или напиваться в местном кабаке.

Несмотря на все усилия, перед глазами Каэля до сих пор стояло воспоминание о боли из прошлого, которое было, в то же время, зловещим предсказанием о боли в будущем. Он не раз терял людей, которые становились ему близкими, ведь все они были смертными, и это привело к тому, что он перестал ценить кого бы то ни было. Больше он не тратил время и силы на создание эмоциональных связей. Зачем, если впереди — очередной труп? Зачем, если конец всегда так предсказуем? И это продолжалось десятилетиями, столетиями. Инвокер мог подпускать других людей к себе, но он только принимал их чувства к себе и никогда не давал чего-то в ответ. Никогда не любил в ответ. Он избавлялся от каждого «близкого», как только терял интерес. Легко забывал имена и лица, и даже многочисленные личные дневники не помогли бы ему вспомнить, что такие люди существовали в его жизни.  
  
Многие из тех, кого он встречал во время путешествий по миру, думали, что их мольбы, жертвы и подношения убедят Инвокера снизойти до подарка в виде бессмертия. Наивно. Никто из этих людишек не заслуживал даже дополнительной минуты в своей ничтожной жизни. Но с одним человеком всё же получилось иначе. Он никогда ни о чём не просил, и Инвокер всё ещё помнил безоговорочное доверие и нескончаемое желание отдавать в его взгляде, пусть и черты лица стёрлись со временем, и имя никак не складывалось в целое и правильное слово, лишь вертелось на языке отдельными звуками.

Наиболее чётко Инвокер помнил горечь своей ошибки. Он так привык видеть в «близких» исключительно инструменты для достижения целей или интересных подопытных, что не думал, что когда-либо снова влюбится. К сожалению, он осознал это, когда было слишком поздно; бессонные ночи у смертного ложа в попытках вспомнить _то самое_ заклинание прошли напрасно. В предсмертной агонии он даже не слышал отчаянного признания Каэля. Всё, что осталось теперь от давно умершего человека — наблюдения, записанные в дневнике, сухие слова, сквозь которые просачивалась боль кровоточащего сердца.

Каэль поклялся себе не совершать эту ошибку вновь и создал для себя правило: либо он не привязывался ни к кому, либо, если уж посчитал кого-то достойным своих чувств, делал всё возможное, чтобы не потерять этого человека. Долгие годы он был одинок, но потом встретил охотника на магов, которого с ходу заклеймил глупым самонадеянным ребёнком, не стоившим его внимания… и где же он был сейчас? Да, вместе с ним, с этим «глупым ребёнком». Ради него он вспомнил, как накладывать Чары Вечности, собрал всю информацию об их действии и последствиях и искал способы уменьшить риски. Но Магина… он в упор не видел его стараний. Он хотел умереть! Он собирался бросить Каэля в одиночестве! И всё, что останется Каэлю — это перебирать в пальцах холодную могильную землю, говорить с надгробием и цепляться за тускнеющие воспоминания…

_Невероятно глупо и жалко!_

Каэль стиснул зубы и поднял очередной ураган на поляне. Он оказался совсем небольшим, и хватило его только на то, чтобы вскружить пыль. Каэль медленно опустился на колени и выдохнул: у него заканчивалась мана. А ещё руки начали дрожать от интенсивного колдовства — о, как он ненавидел этот недостаток в своей совершенной форме. Он сжал в руках полы плаща в попытке унять назойливую дрожь.

Он точно знал, что хотел провести вечность с Магиной и ни с кем больше. Для него было недопустимо снова терять того, кем он начал дорожить, и он не понимал, почему для Магины была приемлема смерть рядом с ним, но не вечная жизнь вместе. Каэль чётко ощущал любовь Магины к нему и точно так же любил в ответ. Так почему же Магина отвергал его и цеплялся за свою смертность? Ах, да. «Магия грешна». «Даже если я преступил одну из своих клятв, я всё равно должен умереть непорочным». Что за чудная логика, что за упрямая слепота. Но чего ещё было ожидать от того, кто с радостью питался бы акридами и диким мёдом, будь даже в его руках все богатства мира?

Инвокер не мог сделать его бессмертным против воли, но он не собирался сдаваться. Он ни за что не отдаст Антимага в ледяные объятия смерти, когда прямо в его руках лежит ключ к вечному счастью. Может, когда-нибудь Каэль донесёт до Магины, насколько он важен для него. А пока, раз уж Антимаг выбирал бытие смертного человека, Инвокер вынужден был сосредоточиться на настоящем моменте целиком и полностью. Он встал с земли, развернулся и пошёл по тропе, уверенный в том, что Магина был где-то неподалёку.

* * *

Они встретились на развилке посреди леса. Инвокер совсем не удивился при виде Антимага. Антимаг же с недоумением покосился на него, но не сдвинулся с места. Тогда Инвокер подошёл к нему и заметил как бы между прочим:  
  
— Я думал, ты в городе.  
  
— Я думал, ты в библиотеке, — проворчал Антимаг, даже не повернув голову в его сторону.  
  
Воцарилось молчание. Они стояли рядом некоторое время, не двигаясь и не глядя друг на друга, пока Инвокер не поинтересовался тем же обыденным тоном:  
  
— Как тренировка?  
  
Он кивнул на топор, лежавший у поваленного дерева.  
  
— Нормально, — только и сказал Магина, и снова настала тишина.  
  
Но Инвокер не собирался уходить без Антимага. Когда Магина это понял, он вздохнул и спросил:  
  
— А ты что здесь делал?

— Дышал свежим воздухом и обдумывал сюжет новой книги, — ответил Каэль.  
  
— Поэтому от тебя несёт так, будто ты колдовал, пока мана не закончилась?  
  
Магина слабо улыбнулся. Он видел, что Каэль был вымотан от непрерывных заклинаний, и это значило только одно: он переживал из-за ссоры точно так же, как и Магина, и справлялся с эмоциями похожим способом. Правда, чуть более разрушительным. Мысль о том, что Инвокер мог быть настолько человечным, не могла не согреть душу Антимага.  
  
Каэль слегка нахмурился от такой формулировки: магия была его естественной, неотъемлемой частью, и он не представлял, что имел в виду Магина, когда говорил, что чувствует её, как запах. Именно из-за этой невероятной чувствительности он никогда бы не смог скрыть от Магины своё присутствие. Но вместо того, чтобы как-то это комментировать, он решил сразу перейти к сути.  
  
— Я должен попросить у тебя прощения, — сказал он. — Прости меня за то, что сделал тебе больно. Мне следовало быть внимательнее к твоим чувствам.  
  
Магина наконец-то повернулся к нему, но немного поколебался перед тем, как посмотреть в глаза. На его лице не осталось и следа от прежней злости и раздражения — только усталость.  
  
— Ты тоже прости меня, — сказал он, — за то, что накричал, оттолкнул и бросил одного… в общем, за всё. Но, пойми, я не могу так, как ты хочешь… я не могу…  
  
Он замолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова; волнение и страх снова нахлынули на него. Каэль сделал шаг в его сторону и осторожно взял его за руки.  
  
— Я всё понимаю, Магина, — спокойно произнёс он. — Давай не будем сейчас говорить об этом.  
  
— Да, хорошо, — с облегчением согласился Антимаг.  
  
Он сжал руки Каэля, уставившись в землю с одной лишь мыслью: «Не отпущу». И знал он прекрасно, что не стал бы удерживать Каэля, если бы тот решил уйти, не стал бы идти наперекор его воле, но сердце всё равно саднило от мысли о возможной разлуке. И пока Инвокер был с ним, пока разделял его чувства, он не мог так глупо потерять его из-за какой-то ссоры. Поэтому Магина простил его ещё до того, как он извинился. Поэтому он подошёл ближе и положил голову на плечо Каэля, поэтому обнял его так крепко и отчаянно.  
  
Каэль стиснул его в объятиях ровно с тем же «не отпущу», пронизывавшим всё его древнее существо. Множество мыслей проносилось в его голове, но он отбрасывал их, как неуместные в этот момент. Что действительно важно — Магина был рядом здесь и сейчас, он говорил с ним, смотрел на него, обнимал его, такой любимый, тёплый, живой… Каэль хотел лишь поцеловать его в лоб, но уже секунду спустя не смог сдержать порыв и бросился покрывать всё его лицо поцелуями, маленькими безмолвными «прости» и «люблю».  
  
Магина скомкал в пальцах несколько прядей волос Каэля и ответил ему долгим и нежным поцелуем в губы. Сколько бы он ни ругал сильную магическую ауру, без её присутствия ему было уже не по себе. Он давно привык и не воспринимал магию Каэля как отвратительную и неестественную. И он ни на что не променял бы моменты, которые они делили вместе, все эти прикосновения к его губам, его холодным рукам, его длинным светлым волосам. Ни за что не вернулся бы к старой жизни, как бы ему ни было сложно в новой.  
  
Он прислонился лбом ко лбу Каэля и сказал:  
  
— Пойдём домой.  
  
Каэль провёл ладонью по его волосам, как он часто любил это делать, и кивнул с улыбкой. Они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы Магина подобрал топор, а затем взялись за руки и пошли прочь из леса, оставив там все взаимные обиды и забывшись в беззаботных повседневных разговорах.


	4. В ноябре...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как-то раз мне приснился сон о нелюбви Антимага к ноябрю, с тех пор я это официально хэдканоню.  
> Деревня Кинару - это место, которое было специально придумано для ролевой по доте. Деревня находится в Западных лесах, откуда родом Виндрейнджер. И то, что Антимаг там живёт, я тоже стала хэдканонить.

Антимаг не любил ноябрь. Ноябрь был не хуже зимы, но, так как он ей предшествовал, месяц этот был неприятным. Угрюмый, холодный, сырой и совершенно пустой. «Все времена года для меня одинаковы, и я не вижу в них никакого особого значения. Ничто не может помешать моей миссии», — мог бы сказать Антимаг. Да он так и говорил, когда другие жаловались на похолодание, и все ему верили, потому что это звучало так похоже на него. Вот только чувствовал он себя иначе. В ноябре словно бы иссякали его силы. Случалось, он целые дни проводил в плену у своих воспоминаний, и всё вокруг казалось таким поверхностным и временным. Люди становились незнакомцами, а разговоры с ними теряли значение. Он корил себя за праздность и нагружал себя работой, чтобы больше такого не происходило.

Но оно происходило. Ведь, как известно, от своих мыслей нельзя сбежать.

В ноябре Антимаг яснее всего осознавал, что он был одинок в своей миссии и вообще в жизни. И, может быть, всё было бы в порядке, если бы он так никогда и не увидел другую сторону бытия. Одиночество всегда было спасением. Он был отшельником и странником, к чьей немногословности давно все привыкли. Никому не было дела до того, кто он и откуда, всем хотелось только, чтобы он выполнил свою работу — уничтожил очередного гнусного колдуна. И до сих пор Антимага это устраивало, полностью устраивало, но, на свою беду, он всё-таки познал контраст.

Однажды Инвокер ворвался в его жизнь, словно торнадо, пробудил в нём искушение, сбил с истинного пути — теперь Антимаг сходил с ума от этого. Он привязался к тому, к кому не должен был привязываться. Не в силах принять свои чувства, он оттолкнул Инвокера, а Инвокер — исчез без предупреждения. Он и добивался того, чтобы Инвокер исчез, но горечь разлуки пожирала его изнутри. Он не хотел, чтобы Инвокер приходил, но, в то же время, ждал его. Рядом с ним было тяжело, без него — просто плохо.

В ноябре этого года он был один, как и всегда, но хроническая пустота его души перешла в острую форму. Эта пустота заставляла сжимать кулаки до белых костяшек и бить ими в стену. Эта пустота заставляла работать на износ, чтобы валиться под вечер с ног и больше не думать ни о чём, не чувствовать ничего, не видеть кошмаров по ночам.

В ноябре Инвокер пропал без вести, и с тех пор прошёл ровно год.

Насколько Антимагу было бы проще, если бы он никогда в жизни не встречал Инвокера, если бы поместье Тайлер не посылало его на охоту за ним, если бы он не помогал ему сбежать из темницы и не хранил теперь этот грязный секрет, который не рассказал бы даже самому себе. Он впал в зависимость от своей полной противоположности и не справился с ней за целый год. Не избавился от диких и противоречивых эмоций. Не снял с себя клеймо от связи с магом.

Антимаг просто хотел, чтобы осень закончилась, чтобы закончилось это неопределённое, унылое время, и наступила зима, когда бы его главной заботой стало выживание в морозы, а за ней — весна и лето. И снова жизнь, и снова путешествия налегке, и снова можно будет глушить тоску пением птиц, а пустоту называть гармонией и просветлением. Он был готов терпеть и ждать, как всегда это делал, он был готов смириться с тем, что ему и дальше будет больно и тяжело, — ведь настоящий монах не жалуется на лишения и не предаётся греху уныния, — поэтому он совсем не ожидал того, что произошло в середине месяца.

Кто-то проник в его более или менее постоянное место жительства — дом в деревне Кинару. И едва он переступил порог, он понял, что это было не ограбление. На нападение это тоже не было похоже. Нет, это было… _возвращение._ Осознание привело Антимага в ярость.

Не медля ни секунды, он совершил прыжок — и с потрясающей точностью: Инвокер оказался прижат к стене, а к его горлу был приставлен нож. Он спокойно поднял руки, будто только и ждал, когда его схватят. Неудивительно, что он совсем не боялся, ведь его магическая аура была сильна, как никогда, а значит, он явился с большим запасом маны. Антимага разрывало от самых разных эмоций, но больше всего — от обиды и злости, а в голове крутился вопрос: «Где ты был?» Но он никогда бы его не задал. Никогда бы не рассказал, как часто он вспоминал об Инвокере на протяжении этого года, как он мучился в бесконечном ожидании и разочаровании. Вместо этого он прорычал:

— Убирайся.

Инвокер бросил короткий взгляд на лезвие прямо перед своим носом и сказал не дрогнувшим ни разу голосом:

— Я пришёл помочь тебе. Отблагодарить за то, что ты когда-то помог мне.

— Мне не нужна ни твоя помощь, ни твоя благодарность, — холодно произнёс Антимаг. — Уходи сейчас же, или я тебя убью.

— Попробуй, — без колебаний ответил Инвокер, — может, ты наконец исполнишь свою мечту уничтожить магию, воплощением которой я являюсь, вот только выход совсем не там, где ты его ищешь…

— Заткнись! — вспылил Антимаг, схватив его за грудки и сильнее прижимая нож к его горлу.

Всё, что он получил в ответ — наглый, холодный взгляд. Это злило ещё сильнее, это… приводило в отчаяние. Антимаг наговорил бы немало грубостей, высказал бы всё, что он думал о его поведении, но из его рта почему-то вырвались совсем другие слова.

— Почему… почему ты пытаешься разрушить мою жизнь?!

Неправильно. Он не должен был это спрашивать. Не должен был признавать, что Инвокер имел какое-то влияние на его жизнь. Его хватка сама собой ослабла от осознания этого поражения, но он сохранил суровое выражение лица. А Инвокер вдруг положил руки ему на плечи и наклонился ближе.

— О, Антимаг… — сказал он таким тоном, что у Антимага по коже пошли мурашки — недобрые предвестники того самого искушения. — Всё совсем иначе. Я пытаюсь собрать твою жизнь заново.

Его лицо было на совсем крохотном расстоянии от лица Антимага. Поэтому ему ничего не стоило податься вперёд и прильнуть к его губам — совсем не сильно, едва касаясь. Он словно бы предлагал, оставлял решение за Антимагом: ответить или оттолкнуть? И Антимаг, измученный тоской и изголодавшийся по человеческому теплу, не смог ему противостоять. Он отбросил нож и поцеловал Инвокера в ответ, он бездумно поддался ему, поддался огню искушения, который в этот момент разгорался в его груди и внизу живота. Скоро поцелуй стал страстным и глубоким, но всё ещё до одури нежным.

Позднее Антимаг заявит, что всё это было коварным колдовством, что Инвокер его одурманил, но сейчас глубоко внутри он понимал: это он — отступник. Это он позволил Инвокеру мягко проникнуть языком в его рот и ласкать его шею холодными пальцами, это он позволил себе таять от его прикосновений, это он зарывался пальцами в его волосы и вдыхал магическую ауру трёх стихий с туманной, полуосознанной мыслью: _я так скучал по тебе._ Он никогда не сказал бы этого вслух. Он мог поведать об этом только через прикосновения, за которые потом будет себя винить.

Инвокера хотелось целовать бесконечно, и в этом была проблема. От его отравляющего и, в то же время, притягательного присутствия Антимаг совсем потерял голову. Ему пришлось заставлять себя: _убери руки от его волос. Не рассыпай поцелуи по всему его лицу и шее. Не прижимайся к нему. Не думай об этом пламени внутри. Перестань._ Ему стоило больших усилий действительно перестать.

— Каэль, — еле слышно произнёс он, когда их губы разъединились.

Обычно он отказывался называть Инвокера по имени. Это было слишком лично, и он даже надеялся, что Инвокер не слышал. Но нет, Инвокер услышал и ответил столь же тихо:

— Магина…

Он наклонился к его уху и прошептал жгучим голосом:

— Я знаю, как убить Мёртвого Бога.

Одно мгновение — и чары развеялись. Антимага будто окатили холодной водой. Эти слова вернули его на землю и заставили осознать, что он натворил.

_ Ч ё р т  в о з ь м и ! _

Он резко отстранился от Инвокера и спросил:

— Поэтому ты здесь спустя столько времени? Снова хочешь рассказать мне сказку о том, что не все маги такие?

Он старался говорить таким голосом, будто ему совсем не было интересно, но не мог до конца скрыть своё кипящее возмущение. Конечно. Он не мог вернуться просто потому, что хотел увидеть Антимага. Он не мог желать одной лишь встречи с Антимагом — нет, этого было недостаточно. Он хотел, во что бы то ни стало, вычеркнуть приставку «анти-» из его имени.

— Весь этот год я путешествовал и собирал сведения, — ровно произнёс Инвокер, отходя от стены, — и я ожидал хоть каплю благодарности.

— Никто тебя не просил об этом, — процедил Антимаг.

И он бы предпочёл, чтобы Инвокер ничего ему не отвечал. Чтобы он гордо-обиженно вздёрнул нос и ушёл сам, не заставляя гнать его прочь. Чтобы не возникали вновь эти мучительные сомнения: _а что, если он прав? Что, если я действительно сражаюсь не с тем врагом?_ Но Инвокер не ушёл. Он слегка наклонил голову вбок и сделал медленный шаг в сторону Антимага. Антимаг напрягся, но не стал ничего делать, лишь наблюдая за тем, как тот протянул руку и осторожно положил ему на грудь, ближе к левой стороне.

— А как же твоё сердце? — тихо спросил он. — Ты совсем не внемлешь его мольбам.

Антимаг отдёрнул его руку от себя и отвернулся. От заносчивости и самоуверенности Инвокера было тошно. Но ещё более тошно было от того, что его слова задевали за живое. Сердце билось слишком быстро, волнение возникло так некстати. И никогда, никогда Антимаг не признался бы Инвокеру в том, что больше всего в этот момент он хотел держать его за руку, сжимать его пальцы в своей ладони и чувствовать, как магическая энергия курсирует в его крови. _Никогда._

— Нельзя убить бога, — категорично заявил он, переводя тему.

Инвокер улыбнулся. Антимаг этого не видел, но знал, слышал по тону его голоса, как уголки его губ приподнялись в ухмылке, когда он сказал:

— Уничтожить всю магию на свете тоже нельзя, но ты не перестаёшь пытаться.

Антимаг нахмурился ещё сильнее, стиснув зубы.

— Ты ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь.

Разумеется, Инвокера нисколько не смутила эта фраза.

— Я знаю и понимаю уж точно больше твоего, милый угрюмый послушник. — Антимага передёрнуло на слове «милый». — Скажи, ты правда хочешь провести всю жизнь в скитаниях, в попытках добиться невозможного? Или же ты предпочтёшь решить свою проблему раз и навсегда?

Антимаг столько раз стоял перед этой дилеммой, что ему стало невыносимо. Он не хотел думать об этом, он не хотел сомневаться, не хотел поддаваться уговорам. Но вот беда — он уже сомневался, причём давно. Весь этот год он не мог выкинуть из головы речи Инвокера, от которых когда-то бы легко отмахнулся, весь этот год он терзался мыслями о своей судьбе, бесчисленное множество раз задавал сам себе один и тот же вопрос и всегда давал на него противоположные ответы. Раздражение захлестнуло его, и он схватил Инвокера одной рукой за шею, а Инвокер, пусть даже предвидел его атаку, совсем не сдвинулся с места. От безысходности хотелось выть. Антимаг знал, что ничего не сможет сделать Инвокеру, и Инвокер тоже знал, что он не сможет. Поэтому он так спокойно перехватил его руку, совсем её не сжимая, и спросил:

— Неужели тебе совсем не любопытно, как можно уничтожить порочного магического бога? Неужели это знание не будет полезным для твоей великой миссии?

Его пальцы тем временем ласково погладили запястье Антимага. Одного этого прикосновения хватило, чтобы рука Антимага дрогнула и разжалась. _«Отступник, отступник, отступник»_ , — шептал голос в голове. Но чей голос? Кто винил его в отступничестве, кроме себя самого?.. Инвокер молчаливо смотрел на него и ждал, уже отпустив его руку. Само спокойствие, само терпение, он наблюдал за тем, как душу Антимага раздирали противоречия. Действительно, для Инвокера год разлуки ничего не значил. Лишь очередное мгновение вечности.

«Ты не внемлешь мольбам своего сердца», — послышалось где-то на задворках сознания, когда он встретился со взглядом Инвокера. И ему оставалось только надеяться, что его собственный взгляд не кричал: «Я скучал по тебе». Он больше не мог этого выносить. Он решил уступить один-единственный раз и не слушать осуждающий голос разума.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, отпуская Инвокера, и прозвучало это на удивление сухо и сдержанно, — я согласен выслушать тебя. И будет лучше, если ты действительно расскажешь что-то полезное, чего я и так не знаю.

Инвокер удовлетворённо хмыкнул.

— Когда-нибудь ты перестанешь сомневаться во мне, — ответил он, извлекая свиток из-под пол своего огромного плаща.

На что Антимаг лишь недовольно фыркнул.

Паршивый всё-таки месяц — ноябрь. Ведь в ноябре Антимаг сдался и решил послушать Инвокера.

И тогда он даже представить себе не мог, к чему это приведёт.


End file.
